


Untitled (14)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries to cajole the Doctor into coming in to eat dinner, when she finds him sulking outside over an embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (14)

* * *

Rose sat down beside the Doctor, sulking on the front steps of the Tyler mansion. “C’mon. Mum says dinner’s nearly ready.”

“Sod off!”

“Very nice!”

“Never again! I’m not going back in there to be… ridiculed!”

“He’s only five years old.”

“That’s just the point! Tony’s five. I’ve got a good millennium on him and–”

Rose chuckled, cutting him off. “Doctor, even if he beats you at Mario Kart, you’re still his hero.”

“He called me ‘A big Martian loser’.”

“There’s banana cream pie for pudding…, and time for a rematch...”

“Alright. But this time, I’m playing as Bowser!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “ _Never again_ ” from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr, and for a prompt whose origin I don’t know, that involved someone (it may even have been specific to the Doctor) being beaten at Mario Kart by everyone else in the family. Please inform me if you know the origin of this prompt, so I can give that person the credit and thanks they deserve.


End file.
